Daddy's Girl
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Sequel to Monkey Flu. Shuggazoom's new mayor wants to form a military to help the Monkey Team defend Shuggazoom. However, they need help with the work and call an old friend. But, an old enemy returns too, and Harmony learns a bit more about her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: The following fight scene is...gross.**

* * *

><p>Daddy's Girl<p>

Chapter 1

"Don't worry, Mr. Cheepers! I'll protect you!" A tall skinny man with glasses ran with his large stuffed penguin in his arms. As usual, Shuggazoom city was under attack. A humongous lizard creature was on top of the city, using its long sticky tongue to snatch up the citizens for a late afternoon meal. All of the people began to panic as the gargantuan reptile climbed up a building and roared.

"Alright, team, we need to be careful with this guy!" Chiro was sitting in his Torso Tank Driver. He had his hands on the controls ready for action.

"What are your orders, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"We need to hold it down and get it to spit out the people it's taken first!" Chiro winced at the thought of the large lizard throwing up, but it had to be done. "Sprx! Gibson! Rocket punches!" The two fist rockets were released from the Super Robot and flew toward the giant lizard creature.

"I'll go right, you go left!" Sprx said before heading toward the monster's side. However, the lizard moved each of his eyes so one was focused on each of the rockets. He used his tail to swat at Sprx and send the fist rocket 3 back. Then the reptile spit an acid at Gibson, causing one of the wings to dissolve and the blue simians' rocket crashed.

"No!" Chiro said. "Alright team, let's split up!" The other four vehicles on the robot split up and surrounded the lizard. The monster leaped off of the building and tried to stomp on Nova and Otto's foot crusher cruisers. Luckily, the two dodged it just in time. Sprx fired at the reptilian beast from above, however the scales on its body protected it from the lasers. Then it shot its tongue out and grabbed the brain scrambler. It pulled Antauri's ship into its mouth and began biting it with its sharp teeth.

"How do we beat this guy?" Sprx exclaimed. Just then, a large beam came mysteriously from the ground and shot the lizard's bottom jaw. It released Antauri and cried out in pain. Then a young buff man stepped out and waved at the Torso Tank Driver.

"Launch one of your simians into the creature's mouth and pull on the uvula! It will throw up and then you can vanquish it!" He yelled.

"Alright, we need a volunteer!" Chiro said. The super robot pulled itself together, minus Gibson, and the team readied a cannon in the robot's mouth area. Otto stepped inside and was launched at the lizard monster. Inside the lizard's mouth, Otto pulled on a dangling red piece of flesh. Then the monster…upchucked the citizens and began coughing.

"LAZATRON FURY!" Chiro pushed the triggers in the Torso Tank Driver, and a beam of light shot at the lizard, burning it into ash and defeating it. The citizens of Shuggazoom cheered as Chiro and the rest of the team stepped out of the robot.

"Where is that guy who helped us?" Chiro asked. Then he saw the man over by the wrecked Fist Rocket 4, opening the cockpit and helping Gibson out. The teen and Antauri came over while Sprx and Nova went to find Otto in the large mess at town square.

The tall man stepped over with the blue monkey next to him.

"Thank you for helping us sir." Chiro said.

"You're welcome, Chiro. As a citizen of Shuggazoom, I believe it is my job to help protect the city. You were in quite a fix." Close up, the young boy got a better look at the man. He was tall and burly. He had a large white bristly moustache but no hair on the top of his head, and he was wearing a neat black suit. He offered a white gloved hand. "My name is Mr. Bristle Strongarm. You know how the mayor was killed in office recently, right?"

"Yeah, it was sad. He was an excellent mayor." Chiro replied.

"Well, I'm one of the candidates for the position. If I lead, I plan on helping the city by helping us build a strong military. We can't just depend on you and your simians all the time. If something like this happens where you get in trouble again, we should be able to help!" Mr. Strongarm said.

"Well, it's not really a problem, Mr. Strongarm, it's our job…"

"No! Do you remember the time when Cloggy Colon Creature nearly crushed your robot?"

"Yes. The citizens helped by throwing vegetables at him."

"Exactly! On that day, I helped. I never ate at that disgusting creature's restaurant. Instead, I helped throw vegetables at it. Then at that very moment, I knew it was our job to not just depend on you to protect us from everything, but to HELP you. We are a city! Not just us and you! We are a team, and we have to work together to protect Shuggazoom and repair it."

"Well, that's very nice of you sir, but…"

"Please, monkey team…" Mr. Bristle Strongarm got down on his knees. "If I win the election, help me give Shuggazoom the things it needs to build a strong army."

Chiro turned to Antauri and Gibson.

"It's up to you, Chiro." The silver monkey said. The teen nodded and turned back to Mr. Bristle.

"Alright, we'll give it a try." The boy smiled.

"Oh, thank you Chiro!" The man said happily, his huge smile hidden under his moustache. "I will not let you down!"

The man walked off as Chiro and the others returned to the super robot. Gibson used the water in his drills to spray the mucus and other things off of Otto before they went inside.

"There's a lot of damage done to the robot. Especially to the brain scrambler and the fist rockets." Gibson sighed.

"I'll start fixing right away!" Otto grabbed his tools.

"Wait a second guys. I want to see Mr. Strongarm's election speech really quickly." Chiro turned the screen on the super robot to a large professional building where the old mayor of Shuggazoom stayed. In front of the building were two men, both standing behind a couple microphones. One man was very skinny and pale. He had black hair and he was wearing a pair of glasses. The other man, that Chiro recognized, was Mr. Bristle. They were both persuading the citizens on why they should be elected as mayor.

"If I am elected the mayor of Shuggazoom…" The skinny man said. "Then our city will be cleaner and the laws will be more enforced. No longer will we have people who litter or steal."

The crowd mumbled to one another.

"Yes, a clean city with a lack of thievery is very nice, but what have we been doing all this time? We allow the Hyper Force to do all of the fighting and repairing. Well we can clean up our acts by helping them! We need to defend our city with them! We have to work hard and help fix things and fight enemies! If I am elected, there will be more jobs for people who wish to help our fair city. We will become stronger and work as a team! No longer will we depend on others, but we will depend on ourselves too!" Mr. Bristle argued. A bunch of people in the crowd began to cheer.

"Wow." Nova said. "This guy is really determined to help Shuggazoom."

"I think it's cool." Chiro said. "Now, we have to start fixing up the robot."

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Here is chapter 1! Yes, a certain character will be making a comeback, but not just yet. Also, Jinmay is going to appear in this story, but not very much. ^U^ Revews are appreciated and I'm sorry if anyone gets confused by this chapter or any other part of the story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Congratulations on winning the election, Mr. Bristle." Chiro was carrying a heavy box next to the new mayor of Shuggazoom.

"Oh, please stop Chiro. " Mr. Strongarm replied. He was carrying a large piece of metal over to Otto, who was helping build a large tank as a prototype for the Shuggazoom army. "I feel it's an honor to be given such an important role and to be able to work beside you."

"I'm glad you're taking your job so seriously." Chiro answered.

"Can someone hand me a screwdriver?" Otto asked. The mayor handed him the tool and turned back to Chiro.

"It's hard to believe that just a few days ago I asked you to help me build these things." The man sighed. "It's hard work, but soon you won't be the only ones fighting anymore."

"Yeah, you're right." Chiro placed the box next to the tank. Jinmay walked over and placed another box next to Chiro's.

"So, how is the tank coming?" Jinmay asked.

"I'd say we'll have it finished by tomorrow!" Otto came out from under the tank coated in oil and a few scratches.

"Well, we need to head home soon. The robot is still a bit damaged from that battle with the giant lizard." Jinmay said.

"You mean Lizzilla!" The green simian brushed himself off.

"Whatever, Otto." Chiro laughed. "We'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Bristle."

"Alright, Chiro!" Mr. Bristle said. "Tomorrow, we'll get this baby up and running!" The man patted the tank. Chiro, Jinmay, and Otto went back home to find Sprx outside, fixing one of the Fist rocket 3's dented wings.

"Hey guys! How was your work with the mayor today?" He asked.

"It was great. We're almost done with the first tank!" Otto said.

"Awesome, but the robot is still in some pretty bad shape." The red monkey said. "We still have a long way to go before the fist rocket 4 is ready."

"We're sorry we haven't been able to help lately, Sprx, but the mayor really wants us to work with him." Chiro answered.

"Tell that to Gibson!" Sprx said. "He needs an extra hand over there. That acid stuff burned out most of the fist rocket 4's metal."

"Maybe we could get someone to help us out!" Otto said.

"That's a good idea." Jinmay said. "But who can we call?"

"Well, there are plenty of people we can try." Chiro said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was no use. Pretty much everyone was busy. Suupa's team and the Sun Riders had to protect their own homes. Mobius Quint and his crew were too far away to come soon enough. Chiro looked at their contacts again and again. He didn't see anyone else they could call. He sighed and went to his room. He was exhausted. The teen flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Who else was there? He looked next to him and saw a piece of paper.<p>

_Harmony and Gillian _were written down followed by a long phone number. He picked up the paper and went over to Antauri.

The silver simian was busy fixing the numerous dents in the brain scrambler.

"'Tauri?" Chiro said.

"Yes Chiro?"

"I was wondering if I could call someone to help us with all the building and stuff."

"Of course we can Chiro." Antauri turned around. "Who did you have in mind?"

Chiro handed him the piece of paper. The boy's _father _smiled and handed it back to him.

"Alright. But only if it's okay with them BOTH."

Chiro picked up a small phone and dialed the number.

* * *

><p>Gillian hummed as she sorted a large basket of laundry and separated it into three piles. One that had her clothes, one with her adopted daughter's clothes, and towels and other things. The 250 year old woman, who was immortal, looked to be in her late 30s, and she had long silver hair. She was wearing a brown cloak. Suddenly, the phone rang. The number appeared on the television and was said aloud by the telephone itself. Before the lady could answer it…<p>

"THAT'S CHIRO!" was heard from the hallway and a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes ran in, nearly slipping on the wooden floor because she was wearing socks. She picked it up and fixed her position.

"Hello?" She said calmly.

"Hey, Harmony, it's me." Chiro said on the other line.

"Hi Chiro!" Harmony said. "What's up?"

"Well, we've been pretty busy lately, and I was wondering if you wanted to come by and help us out."

"Sure! What do you need help with?"

"Well, the robot was damaged a couple weeks ago, and our new mayor wants us to help him build some military machines to help us when we have to battle."

"Sounds cool! But you'll have to ask Gillian if I can come." Harmony's cheery voice turned into a bored and annoyed tone.

"Alright."

"Ask if you can come what?" Gillian asked upon hearing her name.

"Here!" Harmony handed Gillian the phone. Chiro explained the situation to Gillian. The woman looked at her apprentice.

"Hm…I don't know." She said. "It sounds a bit…dangerous…" Harmony got down on her knees and gave her master the puppy dog eyes. Her lip was puffed out and she had her hands clasped together, begging to go.

"Alright, she can go for about a week, alright?" Gillian chuckled.

"That would be great, thanks! Do you need us to pick her up?" Chiro asked nervously, knowing the robot wasn't in very good condition for travel.

"No, I'll let her use the transporter we use to go to Earth." Gillian said. "She'll be there in about an hour, give or take."

"YES!" Harmony ran over to her room and began packing her large blue suitcase. Gillian said goodbye to Chiro and hung up the phone. Then she went over to help her student pack.

* * *

><p>"Chiro…" Jinmay said once the young boy got off the phone. "I figured we've been so busy today we may not be able to cook dinner. Should Nova and I go pick up a few hover burgers?"<p>

"That would be great!" Chiro said. "And can you bring one extra? I have a friend coming over to help us for the week."

"Alright!" Jinmay said. "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: End of chapter 2. Only a couple reviews so far but it's better than nothing. Don't forget that if you haven't read the Monkey Flu story (find it on my profile) then you won't understand this story that well. There will be a lot of connection between that story and this one! And PLEASE REVIEW! My e-mail is super messed up so if you add this story to your favorites, I won't know! :( <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jinmay and Nova walked back to the robot and saw a young blonde haired girl standing outside of it, rocking back and forth on her feet. She was wearing light blue jeans and an olive green shirt. There was a light blue baseball cap on her head and she had gray sneakers. A light blue suitcase with pink flowers on it sat next to her.

"Oh, hey Harmony!" Nova said as they returned to the robot.

"Hi Nova!" Harmony answered once she turned around. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jinmay. She's another member of the Hyper Force but she lives in another house nearby." The yellow monkey motioned for Jinmay to step up and say hi.

"Hello…" The Pink haired girl said. "As Nova just said, I'm Jinmay."

"Nice to meet you Jinmay! I'm Harmony." The other girl replied. "I just got here and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to knock or not."

"Here, I'll just open the door." Nova did so and they all walked inside.

Jinmay was a bit nervous. All of a sudden a girl she never met before enters the robot? How come Chiro never told her about this? Was he…

Jinmay's thoughts were interrupted when Harmony ran across the main room.

"GIBSON!" Harmony picked up the blue simian, who was quite surprised, and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh, hello, Harmony! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Chiro called me over to help you guys out this week!" The blonde put him back down. "Maybe, if we get everything done quickly, you can show me that lecture on wormholes!"

"That sounds good! We have a lot of things to replace on the fist rocket 4."

Nova and Jinmay watched as the two began having some conversation that soon centered on biology and other scientific subjects. It took Chiro to interrupt once he walked in the room.

"Hey Harmony" He said. Of course, the girl ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey Chiro!" She said cheerfully. "Just tell me where to put my stuff and I'll be ready to help with almost anything."

"Alright." The boy said. "I guess you can put your things in my room."

Harmony went off to put her things away.

"Chiro, who was that girl?" Jinmay asked.

"That's Harmony. She's a friend of ours. She came from Earth, but she lives on another planet with her Teacher, Gillian. She's learning how to make medicine and things like that."

"Oh, that's neat." Jinmay looked away for a moment.

"I'll go put the hover burgers in the kitchen." Nova grabbed the bag Jinmay was holding and exited the room.

"Okay Chiro! I'm ready!" Harmony skipped back inside. "What do I do first?"

"I think we're about to eat, so maybe you can help set the table." Chiro smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of the Hover Burger?" Otto asked Harmony before taking another bite out of his own.<p>

"It tastes just like a hamburger from Earth, only the ones there don't…hover." Harmony made a face and pretended to wipe her mouth with a napkin, but she was really spitting out a clump of blue fur (Wonder Fun Meat World reference! XP).

"Well, we're glad to have you here visiting for the week. We really could use the help fixing the robot." Antauri said.

"Well, it feels good to get out of the house." The girl answered. "And it's nice to meet another member of the Hyper Force!" Harmony turned to Jinmay, who shyly avoided eye contact. But the pink haired girl still smiled.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Chiro and Harmony told Jinmay the story of how they met. They told her about how all the monkeys except Antauri became ill, and the planet being a vast desert. They included almost every detail, including the enemy girl Rubella.<p>

"Sounds like an interesting adventure." Jinmay answered.

"And thank goodness Rubella is gone for good, and that nobody on the team is sick anymore." Harmony added.

"Well, we have to start fixing the robot now." Chiro stood up.

"Where do I go to help?" Harmony asked.

"The fist rocket 4, I guess." The young boy answered "Just head up the blue tube."

The blonde haired girl dashed over and went up the chute. She exclaimed a bit as she was suddenly shot upward into the aircraft.

* * *

><p>"There. Now, hold it in place." Gibson used a blow torch and stuck the piece of metal the rest of the fist rocket. Harmony kept a large mask on as they repaired the ship.<p>

"This is hard work!" The girl said as the blue simian shut off the tool. She lifted up the mask and took a gloved hand off the wall of the air craft.

"It'll be worth it once the Fist Rocket starts flying again." Gibson took off the dark protective goggles attached to his helmet. "If Shuggazoom's new mayor didn't need Otto's help so much we would have had it fixed a lot sooner."

"But then I wouldn't have a reason to come visit!" Harmony answered.

"That IS true…" Gibson said. "We've done a pretty good job today if you ask me. Let's take a break for now." Harmony nodded and they went to the robot's main room.

* * *

><p><strong>Harmony: *laughing really hard*<strong>

**Gibson: :( You just had to show her "Night of Fear".**

**Pikuro: Of course I did! Now, to all the readers, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Harmony: I've never felt shmirpler!**

**Gibson: BE QUIET!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harmony and Gibson wandered into the robot's main room. Chiro and Otto came in from helping with the other fist rocket.

"We were working so hard we didn't realize how late it was!" Otto said.

"What?" Gibson exclaimed. "What time is it now?"

"It's around eight o' clock. It's started getting dark outside." Chiro answered.

"Looks like we lost track of time as well!" Harmony chuckled. "I have an inflatable mattress in my bag to sleep on. Can you help me set it up?"

"I'm going to put my tools away first." Otto said. Then he went off to his room.

* * *

><p>"We can lay it out right here!" Chiro pointed to a wide space next to his bed.<p>

Harmony pulled a black bag out of her suit case. Inside was an inflatable mattress that had a gray bottom and a dark green top. Chiro and Gibson helped her spread it out on the floor. Then she pulled out a hand air pump and began to inflate it.

"We used to have an electric one, but it broke." She said. "And it's hard to pump up by hand." She put as much effort as she could into pushing down the lever.

"Here! Let me try it." Chiro said. He pumped it multiple times before turning back to Harmony. She pushed her hand down on the mattress.

"That's good!" She said. "I don't like a mattress that's too firm." She placed a plastic plug in the mattress to keep the air in. Then she put the air pump back in her suitcase.

"Oh yeah, Gibson, I want you to read this book!" She pulled out a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and handed it to the blue simian. "This is one of the greatest books ever written. I thought you might find it interesting!"

Gibson examined the cover of the book.

"Thank you." He said. "But why would I need to know how to kill a mockingbird?"

"It's not about how to kill a mockingbird. It's one of the lines in the story used to make the title." Harmony laughed. Gibson began to read the book as the girl pulled something else out of her suitcase.

"I also brought my Nebutron 7." Harmony placed the toy ship from the Sun Riders on the floor. "And I found out something cool you could do with it!" She had the toy pull out a small plastic hook and she put a popcorn ball on it. "Instant wrecking ball!"

"Or snack delivery." Chiro added.

"So, how long have you known Jinmay?" Harmony asked.

"Ever since I first met the Monkey Team, actually." The boy answered. "We've been…kind of close."

"If she's your girlfriend, you can just say so!" The other girl teased. "And I have to say she's probably the luckiest girl in the galaxy to have a guy like you. And I'm not saying that because you're the hero of the city." Chiro blushed as Harmony continued looking through her bag. She pulled out things such as toothbrush and toothpaste and placed them in an extra bag she had.

"Alright, now what?" Harmony asked.

"Do you like video games?" The black haired teen asked.

"YES!"

"We have some pretty good games, if you want to play."

"That sounds fun!" The two got up to play games while Gibson followed behind, still reading the novel.

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo!" Otto jumped up. "I won again!" Harmony and Chiro met up with Sprx, Otto, and Jinmay in the main room. Whoever lost the round in the game had to pass the controller to someone else.<p>

Harmony handed Sprx the controller.

"Nobody can beat this guy!" The girl turned to Jinmay. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The pink haired girl said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Say, I have a bit of makeup in my bag, and if you want…I could…give you a makeover." Harmony offered.

"Is it okay with you?"

"Sure! I don't really use it, but you never know when you need it! Come on!" Harmony took Jinmay by the hand and they left the main room.

* * *

><p>"Where did Jinmay and Harmony go?" Chiro asked as Otto beat Sprx once more.<p>

They looked around the room but the girls were nowhere to be seen. The boy stood up and went to find them. He heard a noise coming from the restroom. They were inside. He knocked on the door.

"Hello? Harmony? Jinmay? Are you in there?"

"It's Chiro!" Harmony giggled quietly. "You wanna show him?"

"Sure." Jinmay answered.

The bathroom door was opened and Harmony peeked out, nearly squishing her cheeks between the door and the frame.

"Hewwo there!" She said.

"What are you guys doing?" Chiro grinned.

"Oh, I gave Jinmay a makeover! I bet you want to see how good she looks, right?"

"Of course." The boy blushed.

Harmony stepped back and opened the door all the way. Jinmay stepped forward. She had blush on her cheeks and a bit of mascara on. There was also a hint of eye shadow and even a bit of pink lip balm. Chiro stood there amazed.

"You look beautiful…" He said.

"Thanks…" Jinmay blushed even more.

"Amazing how that makeup brought out her eyes. And she's a robot." Harmony added. Then she winked at Jinmay and went back to the main room.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'm tired!" Harmony flopped onto the inflatable mattress, now in her green pajama shirt and striped pajama pants. She picked up her Nebutron Seven and put it next to her suitcase. "Where'd the popcorn ball go?" She mumbled to herself as Chiro came into the bedroom with his baby blue pajamas. Jinmay had left a while ago and Antauri told the team it was time to get some rest.<p>

"Alright, Harmony." He said as he got under his covers. The blonde haired girl did the same. "Good night."

"Good night!" Harmony replied and rolled onto her side, eager for the next day.

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood on top of a nearby water tower. Her purple tail twitching back and forth, she narrowed her violet eyes at the Super Robot.<p>

"It isn't over yet." She mumbled and pushed her purple hair out of her eyes. "Now's my chance. I'll get my revenge and my reward! Don't worry daddy…it's time…" She jumped into the air and took flight on a disc shaped hovercraft that was a dark red. The smiled as she set out for a large structure in outer space.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been working on this story fast! Now, REVIEW please, so you can find out what happened to Harmony's popcorn ball!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello?" Harmony walked around in a dark void. "This has to be a dream…" Suddenly she heard a voice singing, but she couldn't quite make out the words.

"Who's there?" The girl went in the direction of the unknown voice. It felt familiar. Suddenly the beautiful voice sounded strange. It sounded like the voice was getting slurred. As Harmony wandered further the area around her started twisting. It was like she was walking in midair and slowly it became this dark evil sinister space. The voice became more and more distorted too.

The girl stopped in her tracks and saw a ball of light. The voice must have been coming from there! Harmony walked up to it.

"Hello?" She asked. Suddenly it grew long white vines and wrapped around the girls wrists. Her hands became covered in blood, but there was no pain! These tentacles never hurt her or made her shed blood. Harmony screamed…

* * *

><p>And then she woke up. She looked around. It was Chiro's room. Harmony was breathing heavily. She looked at her hands. Spotless and clean. Not a single part was red. She sighed and checked the time on her phone. It was pretty early in the morning and she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She rubbed her eyes before finally standing up.<p>

* * *

><p>Sprx's sleeping chamber opened and his room was suddenly filled with the sweet smell of breakfast. He yawned and got out of bed, heading straight for the kitchen. He found Harmony in there with Otto, both of them cooking pancakes.<p>

"Hey!" He said. Harmony jumped and one of the warm flapjacks flew off of the frying pan in her hands and onto Otto's helmet.

"Hello, Sprx! I need to tell you one of my many rules of life! Never sneak up on me while I'm cooking!" The girl turned to the green simian, who had pulled the pancake off his head and began eating it. He gave her a thumbs up, which told her she had been doing a good job so far.

"Sorry about that, Harmony." Sprx chuckled. "What are you both doing up so early?"

"I have to get up early so I can be ready to help the mayor." Otto licked his fingers.

"I'm used to getting up early…" Harmony turned away and bit her lip. Then she mentally kicked herself. A little white lie such as this wasn't good, although she used to keep her powers a secret. "Practice with Gillian and such, you know."

"I see." Sprx said. "Do you need any help?"

"Can you get out any maple syrup you possibly have since I've never been on this planet before?" The girl poured some pancake batter into the frying pan and placed it down on the stove. The red monkey walked over to the pantry and got out a bottle of syrup. He put it on the table along with the silverware Otto placed already.

"So, how much did you and Gibson get done yesterday?" Sprx asked.

"Well, we replaced a LOT of metal. What happened to the robot?" Harmony asked as she brought a serving dish full of hotcakes to the table.

"We fought a giant acid spitting lizard." Otto said. "But I like to call it Lizzilla!"

"He names all the bad guys we fight." Sprx mouthed to Harmony. The girl chuckled.

"So, when do the others get up?" Harmony asked.

"It varies." The red monkey pulled a container of fruit juice out of the refrigerator. "Sometimes Gibson stays up all night doing his experiments."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"It's not good to stay up all night. The first time I ever did that I got really sick." The teen put all the dishes away in the sink.

"He does it so often I think he's probably used to it by now."

"Well, breakfast is ready…so now what?" Otto asked.

"We wait for the others I guess." Harmony answered. She thought to herself about that odd nightmare from earlier. It reminded her of something. The lullaby being sung, the white vine like structures…it all seemed familiar. The whole dream seemed familiar too. Then she remembered the nightmare she had while the team visited her home planet, not Earth, but the other one where Gillian taught her to make medicine. White vines…wrapping around her…and someone else's blood on her hands. However…

"Good morning!" Chiro walked in with his usual clothes on. Harmony looked up and smiled.

"Hey Chiro! Otto and I made pancakes!"

"They smell great!" The boy answered. "So today we're finishing the tank, right Otto?"

"Yep!" The green simian replied. "Then we can move on to an airship."

"What am I doing today?" Harmony asked.

"Well, you can help us out with the mayor too." Chiro answered.

"Okay!" Harmony saluted.

* * *

><p>After everyone else woke up, they ate and all got ready for today's work. Chiro, Harmony, and Otto went out and met with Jinmay. While outside, they walked past B.T. and Glenny.<p>

"Hey, it's the monkey boy and the monkey girl!" B.T. smirked.

"Where are you guys going?" Glenny asked. "Off to do some…monkey business?" The two laughed out loud. Chiro rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore them. Let's keep going." The boy grumbled.

"Hey! Who's your friend?" B.T. asked. Then the orange haired kid rested a hand on Harmony's shoulder. "What's a pretty girl like you doin' hanging around with this guy? Why don't you come hang out with cool guys like us?" The blonde haired girl scowled and smacked the guy's hand away.

"You insult my friends and expect me to hang out with losers like you?" She exclaimed. "I'm Chiro's friend, and I don't see what's so cool about people who pick on others! Also, he's the hero of your city, and you decide to thank him by being a bully? Wow, real smooth! Don't touch me!" Harmony continued to walk away, but turned around once more. "And by the way, you need a mint or a tic tac or something!"

"Come on, let's go!" The girl said to the others. They continued to walk away from the two boys. B.T. stood shocked and Glenny smelled his breath, making a sour face.

"Wow…" Chiro said. "That was…"

"I know." Harmony watched her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"No…I hate stupid people like those guys…"

The boy looked at Jinmay and Otto. The green simian looked puzzled and Jinmay shrugged her shoulders.

"In case you guys really want to know, it just reminds me of when I lived at the orphanage." The blonde added. She sighed and let her hair fall beside her face. "I had been there since I was a baby, and everything seemed fine. All the kids played with me and we were all nice to each other. But one day, when I was three, I learned about my powers. Somehow, the red crystals formed on my arm when I was arguing with this one boy. I hurt him…but not very much. Ever since then, all the kids were afraid of me. They thought it might happen again. Nobody wanted to be near me. New kids who came would be told about me, and soon some of them began to tease me all the time, adding insult to injury. I only had two friends: Barty and Dorothy. They didn't care about my powers. Other kids still made fun of me though. But then at the age of six Gillian adopted me."

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with them anymore, right?" Otto tried to say in a positive tone. "And you have us as your friends too!"

"Yeah…I guess you're right Otto." Harmony smiled. "I'll race you guys!" She ran ahead.

"But you don't even know where we're going!" Jinmay tried to catch up.

"Well, if someone tries to beat me there I can just follow them!" The blonde haired girl laughed. Chiro and Otto ran ahead as they all headed for the Mayor's workshop.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Here is chapter 5! ^U^ Don't worry! There will be action soon! Now, please REVIEW! Or else...tacos.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Heavy…box…" Harmony grunted as she lifted a cardboard box full of metal into the air. She slowly moved to the tank that Otto was about to finish.

"Here's the box, Otto!" She said.

"Thanks! Can you hand me a size 5 wrench?" The green simian's feet were sticking out from under the large tank. Harmony handed him the tool. "Okay…and…we're done!"

"You're done with the tank?" The girl asked.

"Yup! It's finished! We duplicate this baby a couple times and the mayor has a set of tanks for the military!" Otto crawled out from under the machine.

"Excellent!" Mr. Bristle Strongarm walked up and applauded. "I must say, Chiro, you have some very smart simians!"

"Well, they taught me almost everything I know." Chiro said.

"Now, we need aircrafts." The mayor pulled out a large blueprint. "What do you think, Mr. Otto?"

"Hm…" Otto examined the model of the airship. "Well, the wings are a little too small and you have to put these missile launchers up here!" The green simian grabbed a pencil and made a few changes. "Now we can build it! I'll need some pieces of metal about five feet long…" Otto continued his list of supplies. The mayor, Harmony, and Chiro listened until Otto was done and went off to get the necessary materials.

Chiro was carrying a large tool box when he passed by Jinmay, who was helping some of the other people working there duplicating the tank.

"How are you guys doing?" Chiro asked.

"Great! Now that we have this first one built, we're all working together to build the others."

"Awesome! We're about to start building the airship!"

"Do you need any help carrying supplies? Because I can take a break from this if you…"

BOOM!

One of the tanks exploded. A young man wearing thick glasses came out from under one of the tanks. He was covered with soot and smoke from head to toe and smiled nervously.

"On second thought…maybe I better help these guys a bit more." Jinmay said.

"It's fine!" Chiro smiled at her. "We're heading home in a few hours though, so let's keep working hard."

"Alright!" The pink haired girl replied.

"We've done a lot today." The mayor said. Otto climbed out from the aircraft, exhausted, and wiped his forehead of any oil or sweat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bristle." Harmony said.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you…Chiro's friend." Mr. Strongarm shook the girl's hand hard. "I hope to see you tomorrow!"

"O-Okay!" Harmony winced as her wrist throbbed.

"Come on guys! Let's get back to the robot while it's still light out." Chiro said. "We'll see you tomorrow, Mayor!"

"Alright Chiro! See you and your friends tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Back at the robot, everyone got to work with repairs. The brain scrambler was almost done…but there was still some work to be done on the fist rocket 4.<p>

"Be careful! Not too many times!" Gibson watched as Harmony tightened a bolt with her wrench.

"I got it Gibson." She answered. "So, we're almost done!"

"Yes, but we still have a bit of work to do."

"I can stay here and help you out tomorrow instead of at the mayor's. Then we can finish it quicker!"

"That would be great!"

Purple eyes stared at the two from inside the vent. Then the intruder smiled and silently dashed off.

"So, for dinner tonight, I'm thinking of making macaroni and cheese." Harmony put some of the tools into a small box. "Can you help me?"

"I've…never actually cooked before…" Gibson replied.

"I bet you'll do great! Cooking is like chemistry! You can do chemistry, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then you can cook!" The girl answered. "Come on! Let's see if we have everything we need!" The two went toward the kitchen.

"Well, the brain scrambler is fixed!" Otto and Antauri walked into the main room.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your help, Otto." The silver simian replied. "The robot is almost back in order again."<p>

"Well, just because I've been working with the mayor, doesn't mean I don't have time for the robot as well. And we've finally finished the tanks!"

"Wait Otto…" Antauri held up his hand. "Do you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Otto whispered.

The person sitting in the vents sat still and even held her breath. If she was found, everything was over for her. Until…

CRASH!

"What was that?" Otto and Antauri dashed into the kitchen.

"Oops!" Harmony grabbed a bunch of pots and pans and put them back into the cabinet they fell out of.

"Are you both alright?" Antauri asked.

"We're fine! Clumsy me dropped all the pots and pans!" Harmony said.

"What are you two doing?" Antauri asked.

"We're making dinner!" The girl said with a smile. "I wanted to make macaroni and cheese and I asked Gibson to help."

"Gibson's cooking?" Sprx loomed his head into the room. "This should be interesting!" The blue simian just glared back.

"He's actually doing pretty well so far." Harmony said.

"Yay! Gibson can cook!" Otto cheered, causing his blue companion to blush a little.

* * *

><p>"That was really good!" Jinmay brought her plate to the sink.<p>

"I'll admit it brain strain, that wasn't bad." Sprx said.

"Why thank you Sprx. Harmony was right. Cooking is a lot like chemistry." Gibson turned to the young girl who smiled at him.

"You should cook more often, Gibson!" Otto took his dish to the sink too.

"Well, right now, it's getting dark out." Antauri said. "So try not to stay up too late tonight everyone."

"Okay Antauri." Chiro said. Then they all left the table to continue the night's activities.

* * *

><p>"Yes, this information has proved useful." A lone figure sat in a large fortress. "If possible…I'll have her…and a few gifts for daddy! Oh I'm so excited! He'll be so happy to see me! And finally…they'll know the truth."<p>

She stepped forward and threw her hand forward. Light filled the hallway and she could easily see the pale green colored walls. Then she cackled as she sat on a large throne with a scepter made of bone in her hands. She crossed her legs and thought to herself.

_This is going to be too easy._

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Enter, the villain (again) DAH DAH DAH! Please leave a review! And for those who wanted to know, in Chapter 4, Gibson ate Harmony's popcorn ball. :3 Why? See the episode "Circus of Ooze" on youtube.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Of course the green simian's curiosity eventually got the better of him. But you have to admit, if you saw some suspicious purple powder on the floor in the garage, you'd want to check it out, right?

Otto was working on the aircraft diligently. He arrived with Chiro and Jinmay only an hour ago, when suddenly he saw a violet substance on the ground. He leaped down and went to check it out. There was no smell to it, but the color was a bit familiar. He scratched his head and saw another spot of purple powder on the floor…and another…and another… Where was it coming from? He wasn't sure if he should check it out or not, but he wanted to know what it was, so he followed the trail of spots to the corner of the garage. The path stopped and led to a couple footprints made in the purple powder.

"That's weird…" He said aloud. Suddenly there was a bang and the green simian fell unconscious with a visible dent in his helmet. Then someone picked him up and escaped the building through a vent.

"One down…two to go…" The figure said.

"We're done!" Harmony cheered. "Yes, we're done! We're finally done!"

"The fist rocket 4 is up and running again!" Gibson placed all the tools back into the tool box and went with Harmony to put the container away.

Suddenly a crash was heard in the robot's main room.

"Talk about perfect timing!" Harmony said. The two ran into the main room to meet up with Antauri, Sprx, and Nova, who also heard the noise.

"What's going on?" Nova asked.

"Harmony, be careful! We don't want you to get hurt!" Antauri said.

"I can protect myself, you know." The girl revealed the crystals she grew onto her arm as proof. A thick cloud of purple smoke appeared from one of the pipes above and they stepped back.

"Someone's infiltrated the robot!" Gibson pointed at one of the rooms in the robot. The intruder stepped through the doors and revealed themself.

"YOU!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Yes, I see you remember me." Rubella stepped into the main room. The robot monkeys got their weapons ready. The villain just smirked and swished her purple tail back and forth.

"Why are you here?" Antauri asked, but he already guessed what the answer was.

"I'm here for her of course." Rubella pointed a hand at Harmony. The girl just stepped back.

"Well, you can't have her!" Sprx answered. "So you can leave, or you can prepare to have your butt kicked!"

"We'll see who's the one with their butts kicked in a second…" Rubella formed purple energy attacks with her hands and threw them. The team and the girl just dodged and got ready to send some attacks of their own.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Antauri sent the energy wave at Rubella. The villain shook it off and blasted the silver simian with an energy beam.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova landed a punch in Rubella's side, but then she kicked the yellow monkey across the room.

"MAGNA BALL BLAZER!" Sprx sent a ball of electricity at the fox girl, who slid out of the way.

"SPIN SHOCKER!" Gibson zapped the enemy with a wave of electricity. Rubella cried out and fell to the floor, but then she formed another energy wave and tried to hit the blue simian. Harmony snuck up from behind and slammed Rubella in the back with a red crystal covered arm.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Rubella growled and attacked the blonde. The two broke out in a fist fight, but Harmony had the upper hand using her crystals as armor. Then a wide grin spread across the villain's face. She formed an aura of purple energy around her body and grabbed Harmony's arms. The two different powers caused an explosion being so close and Harmony was thrown across the room unconscious. Rubella ran over to grab her, but was slashed by Antauri's claws. She stepped back but was cornered by Nova, Sprx, and Gibson. She sent a large attack that threw them all away. She dashed over and grabbed Gibson and then Harmony and ran out of the robot.

"No! She got away!" Sprx exclaimed.

"We have to contact Chiro!" Antauri transformed his ears into communicators. "Antauri to Chiro. Come in Chiro."

"Antauri!" Chiro said. "What's going on?"

"It's Rubella! She's returned and she took Harmony and Gibson!"

"What? But we beat her! She was gone!" The boy shouted.

"Chiro!" Jinmay ran over. "We can't find Otto! He's not working on the aircrafts and we can't find him anywhere else in the building!"

"But we can't leave without him!" Chiro said.

"Leave?" Jinmay asked.

"You remember the story of how we met Harmony and how we got rid of that purple fox girl?"

"Yeah?"

"She's returned and we have to head back. She kidnapped Harmony and Gibson."

"Oh no!"

"We'll be over there in a bit Antauri! We just have to find Otto!" Chiro turned off his communicator and helped with the search, but after a few minutes, the results were that Otto was gone. He was nowhere to be found in the building, so Jinmay and Chiro ended up running back to the robot without the green simian.

"You're not gonna like this, Chiro." Nova had pulled a large image up on the screen. It was a colossal pale green structure floating far out in space.

"The Citadel of Bone!" The teen exclaimed.

"Something weird is going on." Sprx said. "I don't think this is a coincidence that the bone bag's ship magically appears the same time Rubella comes and attacks!"

"Sprx is right." Antauri added. "Something is very wrong. I sense it in the Power Primate."

"We have to stop Rubella." Chiro said.

"One of our beacons picked up Gibson's location." Nova replied. "The Citadel of Bone is where Rubella took them."

"Then let's go team! Monkeys Mobilize!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Sorry it took so long. Please review! And remember, this is the sequel to "Monkey Flu"! ^w^ So we will come upon references to that story soon (other then Rubella)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh my head…" Harmony awoke slowly, a bit disoriented from the battle earlier. Her whole body ached from the clash between her powers and Rubella's. She examined her surroundings. She was inside of some sort of room. The walls and floor and ceiling were the same sickly pale green. The blonde haired girl sat up and found she wasn't alone. On one side of the room was Gibson. Otto was laying down on the other.

"Gibson? Otto?" She called out. "Are you guys okay?" Harmony crawled over to Otto and turned the simian's body onto his back. She found a large dent on his helmet and gasped. Quickly she grew the blue crystals on her hands and placed them on his head. Slowly the helmet was no longer dented and Otto woke up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." Harmony replied. "But…we need to get out of here. Rubella kidnapped us."

"Where are we?" Gibson sat up and rubbed his head. Then he gasped once he examined his surroundings. "Oh no…oh no…what are we doing here? Why are we here? This can't be good!"

"Huh?" Harmony asked.

"We're in the Citadel of Bone! This was Skeleton King's old ship!" Gibson explained. "We need to escape!"

"But this place is like a maze, Gibson!" Otto shuddered. "And…knowing what creepy stuff used to…or could still be lurking in here…just…makes this place a billion times scarier!"

"Well, we will get out of here! And whatever Rubella is up to…won't happen." The blue monkey placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Harmony nodded.

"Well, what should we do? It looks like Rubella didn't lock us up." She said.

"We should move with caution." Gibson began to lead the way through the fortress.

"How do you know this place so well?" Harmony asked.

"When Chiro first learned he was the chosen one, the team was kidnapped and it was up to us both to rescue them."

"Cool…"

The three slowly walked through the ship. There were no more monsters. There were just cracks in the walls and some small puddles of thick black ooze on the floor. A strong smell lingered from the substance every time they passed one of the spots.

Suddenly Harmony began to hear something. It sounded like a lullaby…a familiar song…but she couldn't make out the words. She walked away from Gibson and Otto to follow where it came from.

"Harmony, where are you going?" Otto asked.

"Harmony!" Gibson yelled.

The girl didn't answer. She just walked down one of the halls and didn't say a word. She just followed the voice. As she followed it, it slowly transformed from a soothing gentle melody to suddenly a dark and unusual tone. It was until she was outside of one room she began to notice this.

"Harmony! Come back! We have to stick together!" The blue simian shouted.

"What…is this stuff?" The girl asked. She looked around to see numerous toys and stuffed animals along with a mannequin in the center of the room wearing a blue uniform and baseball cap.

"Weird…" Otto looked around.

"This room is where Skeleton King was keeping Chiro's stuff from his past. We came across it that day we were here."

"But…if this is all Chiro's stuff…why is this doll here?" Harmony asked. She picked up a doll that was wearing a blue dress and blue ribbon in its pink hair. It had two button eyes and no other facial features.

"This…this was my doll…" The girl mumbled.

"So…Skeleton King has Chiro's stuff from when he was a kid…and Harmony's doll…something's not right." Otto said.

"Well, whatever is going on, I don't think we'll find any answers from staying in this room." Gibson answered.

"You're right." Harmony put the doll down and followed the simians out of the room.

"Perhaps we can find Skeleton King's throne room. There, the walls should be thin enough to break free." The blue simian said. The girl and the green monkey nodded and they began their search.

* * *

><p>As they continued through the seemingly abandoned fortress, a young girl with purple hair, Rubella, swished her foxlike tail back and forth. She stepped into one of the black puddles and narrowed her eyes. A wide grin spread across her face.<p>

"It's time…" She whispered. Suddenly the black puddle changed to the color purple and began to glow. Violet hued formless grew out from the puddles, spikes growing from their backs and different kinds of weapons made onto their hands. "Go get them." Rubella said and the formless walked down the halls.

"What was that?" Otto asked. The three stood still and heard footsteps. Gibson gasped as purple formless minions came out of the different hallways. The two simians drew their weapons and Harmony formed a large staff with her crystals. The leaped up to fight off the enemies.

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" Otto sliced into the formless, but they slowly regenerated.

"LAZER CRISS CROSS!" Gibson slashed into several other formless with his drills.

Harmony spun her staff around and stabbed two formless at once, then swung them into other formless.

After a few more attacks, they were surrounded.

"Gibson, Otto, I have an idea." The girl said. "Get your weapons ready and fire when I say go."

The formless drew closer as the two robot monkeys prepared their attacks.

"GO!" Harmony grabbed their tails and began to spin around in a circle. As the two monkeys spun in the air, the attacks streamed out in a spiral and defeated all of the formless in 30 seconds.

"We did it!" Otto got to his feet. Gibson nodded and Harmony tilted back and forth trying to get rid of the dizziness. But suddenly the ooze leaped up, returning to the formless shapes and grabbing onto the arms of the heroes.

"Hey! Let us go!" The girl cried out. The formless began to drag them to the throne room. Inside, Rubella was perched on top of the throne. The formless stopped and began to harden. The three struggled to escape their grip and the villain stepped down to their level.

"Well, it seems we finally get to meet properly." She said.

"What do you want from me?" Harmony asked.

"I just want to chat. That…and you're the key to something very special."

"I don't care what you want with my powers, let us go! We won't let you get away with your plan!"

Rubella began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Otto said puzzled.

"You think it's your POWERS?" The evil girl cackled. "Oh, how wrong you are…you see, I know you were an orphan. And I was too, but I knew who my father was all along. I knew about my whole family. However, you may find it quite shocking that my father is truly…Skeleton King. You see, I was the daughter of the alchemist, but before he turned completely evil, he had Captain Shuggazoom take his daughters someplace safe. After I learned he turned evil, I was loyal and decided to join his side…if it weren't for the fact he was killed by the Hyper Force."

Gibson narrowed his eyes.

"But…" Rubella continued. "I figured out that if I can get the right DNA, he will return to take over, and with me by his side, we'll be more powerful than ever, which is why I need the last part…little sister."

She turned to face Harmony, who tried to step back in shock, but the hardened formless made it impossible for her to move.

"Now it is time!" Rubella shouted. "Let's resurrect our father, THE SKELETON KING!" Her body began to glow, and she sent her hand forward. A ball of light formed and floated over to Harmony, who cried out in pain as her own body began to glow a bright green! Suddenly it felt like there was a twister in the room, as the light began to leave their bodies and spiral through the air, turning into dark black clouds. A familiar menacing laugh was heard as the clouds began to fade. There in the center stood a skeleton wearing a long black cloak with a hood. His skull, however, almost looked as if some flesh had returned, slightly rotting.

"I…have…returned…once again!" Skeleton King whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUN! Skeleton King has returned! And he's Rubella's dad? And is Harmony really Rubella's sister? We shall find out soon! Review please! Or else my fish Alfonzo will sneak into your house at night and eat all your fish food and freeze dried brine shrimp!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibson and Otto both let out a loud shriek that echoed through the whole Citadel of Bone. Harmony just watched speechless as Rubella wrapped her arms around the tall Skeleton.

"Daddy, it's been forever since I last saw you!" The purple haired villain cried tears of joy.

"Rubella?" Skeleton King ran his bony fingers through her hair. "It's been a long time…"

"Yes, dad, but now we're together again! And I even brought you a gift!" Her hands gestured toward the two robotic simians, whose hands were trapped in the hardened formless goop.

"Yes…and is that who I think it is?"

"It is…little sis…"

Harmony struggled to escape as Skeleton King walked over to her.

"Harmony…our little girl, it's me, your father."

"NO! You're not my dad!" Harmony screamed. "Let us go!"

Skeleton King drew back as the girl continued to squirm. Then he turned to Gibson and Otto.

"You only managed to capture two of them?"

"Unfortunately, daddy, it was all I could get. Trying to get all of them would be too difficult."

"Very well…we'll save them for when the rest of the Hyper Force is in our grasp."

The formless went back to their gooey state and pulled Gibson and Otto away. The blonde haired girl just watched as they were dragged out of the room.

"Now, girls, we shall begin planning the takeover of Shuggazoom…" Skeleton King grabbed his scepter and sat down in his throne.

"Never!" Harmony exclaimed. "I won't do it! Let us go! The rest of the monkey team will stop you anyway!"

The skeleton just narrowed his eyes and lifted his staff in the air. Then the formless began to drag Harmony out too, who kicked and screamed the whole way.

"Do you think she'll cooperate?" Rubella asked.

"Just give your sister time…"

* * *

><p>"AUGH!" Harmony was tossed into a dark room. She watched as the purple formless closed the door and walked away. A small light turned on in the corner. The girl looked up and saw that she wasn't in what she thought was a prison cell, but appeared to be a storage room. It contained a bunch of old keepsakes, such as a vase or what looked like a photo album. Harmony curled up into a ball and felt tears brim to her eyes, but shook her head and took a deep breath.<p>

"I…I can't cry…not now. I have to be strong and…escape…" But then she looked up and froze. Upon the wall was a strange painting of a white fox with red eyes and hundreds of long tails stretched out, like long tentacles. The background and eyes were a blood red. The two colors together sent chills down her spine.

"Let me out!" She pounded on the door and screamed. She didn't want anything to do with that creepy painting, but she couldn't escape. "Someone help!"

RIP!

The girl turned and looked at the painting, which now had a large tear in it. A robotic hand stuck out and moved around, trying to open the hole further.

"Harmony!" A familiar British accent said. "It's us!"

The girl ran over, no longer terrified now that the picture has broken, and faced Gibson.

"How are we gonna escape?" Harmony asked.

"Well, we need to contact the rest of the team, but we're too far away to communicate with them right now. Otto is working on one of my communicators right now. For now, we need to think of a plan on getting off of this ship! Skeleton King is very dangerous!"

"I can tell…" Harmony replied. "And…why did Rubella call me her sister? She said Skeleton King was our…dad. I don't believe any of it but…what do you think?"

The blue simian sat puzzled for a second. But then he shook his head.

"I highly doubt you're related to…them."

"Alright…"

"So, first of all we should…" Gibson was interrupted when the door to the prison cell opened and someone let out a scream.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" A female voice shrieked. Then Gibson was snatched up from behind. Harmony tried to peek inside when a hand pushed her back.

"STAY AWAY FROM MOMMY'S PAINTING! DON'T DAMAGE IT ANY FURTHER!" Rubella yelled. "JUST SIT ON THE FLOOR WHILE I DEAL WITH THIS PEST!"

"Gibson!" Harmony ran up to the painting but Rubella had already left the room.

"What happened?" Otto dashed over and peeked through the hole in the painting.

"Gibson ripped this painting so we could talk to each other and Rubella just…snapped!"

Otto's eyes narrowed. He took off one of his ears and replaced it with Gibson's newly enhanced communicator.

"Monkey team? Can you hear me?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm picking up a signal!" Nova exclaimed. "It's from Otto!"<p>

Chiro grabbed his communicator.

"Otto? Where are you?"

"I'm in the Citadel of Bone! Harmony and I are…okay…but they just took Gibson!"

"We're on our way right now!" Antauri said. "Just stay where you are! Hopefully Gibson will be fine!"

"I hope so." Otto mumbled. "But…just hurry monkey team!"

"You heard him, kid! Let's get moving!" Sprx said.

Chiro pulled a lever in the torso tank driver and the robot began to move even faster up into space. The Citadel of Bone was far, but now in sight.

* * *

><p>"It appears the boy is headed this way…" Skeleton King said. He raised his staff and an army of black and purple formless appeared. "Be ready to fight."<p>

Rubella walked into the room angrily.

"What's wrong dear?" Skeleton King asked.

"That…that horrible blue monkey ripped…ripped mommy's favorite painting…" She was on the verge of tears. "I tied him up in that torture chamber by himself."

"Don't worry dear. A friend of mine will know exactly what to do with him." He lifted his hand and out of the ground came more black ooze. Suddenly the goo began to form a shape and change colors. Soon, a new Mandarin clone formed. His body was tall enough that he could look a young teen in the eyes face to face, and he had two long black horns stretch from the top of a black helmet. On his torso was black hard cold armor, and his robotic arms had two gloves with needle like claws at the end, sharp enough to pierce flesh. His long tail had spikes on it and a claw at the end of it. Some parts of his body dripped with thick ooze.

"Yes, my lord." Mandarin bowed.

"In the third jail room is a prisoner, who has greatly upset my daughter and I. Teach him a lesson and show no mercy." The king replied.

"Rubella? My, you've grown. Don't worry, whoever has upset you will be sure to pay."

"Keep him alive Mandarin. I have some plans for him and his teammates later." Skeleton King added.

"Pity…but I obey my lord." Mandarin nodded before walking down the long hallway with a smirk. Rubella smiled and looked up at her father.

"And now, Rubella…be ready my dear, because after one last preparation, the takeover of Shuggazoom will begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! O.O Long time no update. Sorry, but I had computer troubles. BUT I HAVE RETURNED! I hope you all liked this chapter! MANDARIN RETURNED AND IS SCARY! Well, REVIEW PLEASE! Or else evil Mandarin will make Gibson eat any stale goldfish crackers between your couch coushins!<strong>

**Mandarin: I'LL DO IT!  
>Gibson: NO!<strong>

**SEE? You gotta save Gibson and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The door opened slowly. Harmony glanced up at Rubella, both looking into each other's eyes, as if they were both planning to spit venom.

Formless came and grabbed Harmony's hands and dragged her out of the room. The purple fox girl smirked as the blonde finally gave in and walked with the formless and not against them.

"So…anything you wish to ask?" Rubella said.

"Where's my friend?"

"Oh…he's in good hands."

The blonde lunged to the side, trying to bite Rubella's ponytail.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Fear not…Daddy has some plans for him, so I know he's still alive."

A sigh of relief quietly whispered through the hall. Harmony closed her eyes.

"Though I can't guarantee he'll be comfortable."

The blonde just glared. Attacking wouldn't help. Rubella was walking too far ahead anyway.

"Just relax. This next part should be painless, little sister."

"Don't call me that! We aren't related!"

"Yes we are."

"No, we're not!"

"Oh yes we are."

"No. Because I am an orphan, and I stayed at the orphanage from when I was a baby until I was 6."

"Ever wonder about life before you were an orphan?"

"Just shut up! We aren't sisters and Skeleton King isn't my father!"

"We're here." Rubella said once they stepped into the throne room.

"Excellent." Skeleton King said. "Now, the final preparation will be made."

The evil king placed a beautiful purple bottle with green markings on the floor. Then Rubella stood next to Skeleton King and the two adjusted their positions until they all created a triangle with Harmony at one of the points, the two villains at the others, and the bottle in the middle.

"And now…" Skeleton King said. "We begin!"

A ray of light shone from each of the three figures, as if some special connection began to unleash some great power. An orb of energy appeared and began to sink down to touch the bottle. The bottle began to shake and the cap made a squeak as it turned on its own. Whatever was inside was ready to burst out.

Suddenly a large crash came from the ceiling. A large metal structure, shaped like a fist, opened up and someone jumped out.

"CHIRO SPEARO!" A lightning bolt sent the purple bottle flying across the room.

"Did someone call for help?" Sprx said as he leaped to Chiro's side. Nova, Jinmay, and Antauri did the same.

"Chiro! Monkey team! I'm so happy to see you!" Harmony's eyes lit up. Chiro used a thunder punch to smash the formless holding her back. Then the girl used her powers to put on crystal armor as a defense.

"You'll pay for that, you little pest!" Rubella launched an energy sphere at Chiro, but Harmony's crystals turned the color blue and blocked the attack. Skeleton King summoned an army of formless.

"ATTACK!" He yelled.

"Chiro! Go get Gibson and Otto!" Antauri said.

"But you guys can't hold them off on your own!" The boy exclaimed.

The hand of the super robot crushed a large amount of formless and then gave a thumbs up.

"We'll be fine, kid! Now go!" Sprx yelled as he zapped Rubella with his magnets.

"Come on!" Chiro grabbed Harmony's wrist and they ran down the hall. "Where are they?"

"Otto is in that room coming up over there!" Harmony pointed. "But I don't know where they took Gibson!"

"We'll find him!" Chiro said. Then he smashed the door down.

"CHIRO!" Otto ran over and hugged the boy. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Okay, Otto, not too tight…" Chiro gasped as the green simian's hug got tighter. "We still have to find Gibson!"

"But where is he?" Otto asked.

"I'll look…" Chiro said. He closed his eyes and a green aura glowed around him. Harmony took a step back, unsure of what might happen. The power primate began to show Chiro a vision.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAUGH!" Gibson shrieked as Mandarin dug his claws into his flesh once more. The scientist was strapped to the wall and couldn't move a muscle.<p>

"A shame that you had to be so weak, Mr. Hal Gibson…" Mandarin smirked as he examined his claws, now covered in ooze, fur, and a faint amount of blood. "You already look pale and we've just started. But you did upset my master's daughter AND you upset my master. Therefore, you have also upset me. Luckily for you, Skeleton King wants you kept alive for what he has in store." The orange monkey laughed as Gibson let out a gasp for breath.

"You…won't succeed...with whatever plan you have…" Gibson panted. "The Hyper Force…will stop you!"

"I'm afraid your team won't be strong enough this time…" The evil Mandarin lifted his claw in the air again. "Now, hold still. This won't hurt a bit…it'll hurt MUCH more than that."

* * *

><p>"AAAAH!" Chiro fell to his knees.<p>

"CHIRO!" Harmony and Otto ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" Harmony asked.

"I'm fine…but we have to hurry! I know where he is now!" The boy shot up and dashed down one of the halls. The green simian and the girl followed close behind.

Chiro, Otto, and Harmony stepped in front of the door to one of the prison cells. Muffled shouts and talking were faintly heard from behind the door, but the door had purple markings and you couldn't open the door without some sort of power.

"How do we get in?" Otto asked.

"Harmony, do you remember what we did in Rubella's hideout?" Chiro asked.

"Oh yeah!" Harmony exclaimed. The two stood next to each other and took a fighting stance.

"MONKEY FU!" Chiro launched a green aura at the door. Harmony used her crystals to create two daggers and threw them into the boy's attack. After the smoke made by the crash cleared away, the door was gone, and then the three ran into the room.

"What?" Mandarin exclaimed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Otto pulled out his saws and attempted to slice Mandarin in two. The orange simian leaped out of the way just in time. Then he made an attempt to dig his long claws into Chiro's chest, but the boy leaped in the air and landed on top of the evil simian. Mandarin just threw him off and tried to strike again. Otto ran over and attacked again, successfully leaving a large gash on Mandarin's torso.

Harmony ran past them and over to where Gibson was. She formed large red crystals on her hands and smashed the cuffs holding him up.

"Thanks…" He coughed as he tried to keep his balance.

"Hold on…" Harmony's crystals turned green and she placed her hands on Gibson's wounds. Quickly, they disappeared and he was fully healed.

"Thanks again." Gibson smiled. Then he stood up and got his drills out. Harmony's crystals turned red.

"Alright Mandarin, give up now. You're surrounded!" Chiro exclaimed. The evil monkey just looked around and smirked.

"Oh I'm not the one surrounded, my hairless monkey…" He said.

Formless popped up and grabbed ahold of the heroes. They all struggled to get free, even though they knew it was no use.

Skeleton King slowly entered the room with Rubella behind, carrying that mysterious purple and green bottle. Behind them, more purple and black formless carried in the rest of the Hyper Force.

"Well done boy…you managed to make it this far…too bad it all ends here." Skeleton King cackled.

Rubella ran over and put the bottle down on the floor once more.

"Everything is ready father." The girl said.

"Excellent…let's begin…" The two villains took their positions again. Again, rays of light came from Rubella, Skeleton King, and Harmony. Then an orb of light appeared and came down to the middle of the room where the bottle began to shake. Suddenly the cap burst off, hitting Mandarin in the eye and causing him to screech, and the small container began to spew white smoke. The clouds began to spiral up at the ceiling, and lights flashed until finally the room was filled with a blinding light.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: WOOT! Chapter 10 already! Wait a second...this means we're a few chapters over half way through this story! D: LE GASP!<strong>

**And thanks to the person who reviewed! I was able to stop Mandarin from forcing Gibson to eat the stale goldfish crackers between our couch cushions.**

**Mandarin: :(**

**Gibson: ^_^**

**Now review please! Or this time Mandarin will force Gibson to...I dunno... Mandarin, what would you do?**

**Mandarin: *shrugs***

**Gibson: ._.**

**Pikuro: Whatever. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thick dark clouds began to stretch across the city. They seemed like storm clouds, and loud thunder blasted through the sky for everyone to see. Lightning flashed brightly in the air, but no rain fell.

Mr. Bristle, who was waiting for feedback from the monkey team, looked into the air. Seeing that they had to leave immediately, something seemed off. People began to stand still and look into the skies. Mr. Bristle stared up into the storm clouds. The man's eyes went wide. The Citadel of Bone began to sink closer to the ground and a sudden chill went down his spine. Something was different. This time there was a stronger power, even stronger than anything faced before.

"This is not good." The man mumbled. Then he turned to some of the people nearby.

"If you've been working with these machines and you know how to work them well, get in them! Get ready for battle now!" He yelled. Then he grabbed a large gun and marched out into the streets. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>After the lights dimmed down, everyone turned to the center of the room. The bottle, with the lid off, lay on its side. Above it floated a ghostly figure. It was a woman who looked to be in her 40s. Her skin was a pale ghostly white; her hair was white as well and floated in all directions. She opened her eyes. They were deep blood red. She was wearing a white robe and her whole body seemed to have an odd glow, as if she was a ghost. Her feet touched the ground and she examined her hands, as if she had just arrived from a deep sleep and was surprised to be among the living once more. After she stretched out, she looked around the room, her pupils constantly changing in size depending on who she saw.<p>

Everyone just watched and stood speechless.

Suddenly her eyes flashed and her hair zoomed out, like tentacles, and grabbed all off the Hyper Force, pinning them against the wall. She also wrapped her hair around Harmony and pulled the girl closer. Chiro began to gag because the hair was wrapped tightly around his neck, slowly closing off his windpipe.

"It's been a long time…" The woman said. "Everything is alright now." She pulled Harmony into a hug. The girl just stood frozen.

"Mom!" Rubella ran over and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Rubella…Al…Harmony?" The woman asked. "How long has it been? You all look so different."

"Too long." Skeleton King replied. "And you don't have to call me Al anymore. I'm now the Skeleton King."

"I see, Al." She said the pet name anyway. "And I suppose these are the enemies." She turned to the Hyper Force.

"Yes, mommy." Rubella growled.

"Harmony, you've been awfully quiet." The woman said. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Terella. Your mother!"

Harmony's eyes darted across the room. Her breathing quickened and she broke into a cold sweat. She looked into Terella's eyes. The colors red and white triggered something.

"Then again, you were only a baby when…the incident happened…" Terella sighed.

The blonde haired girl pushed the woman away and fell to the floor. She sat up and gazed at the villains in fear.

"No…no no no… no. I don't….you aren't my mom. None of you are related to me. No. I don't b-believe you…" She mumbled and began to shake. "R-Red…and…white…" Something seemed familiar. Although she kept telling herself that they weren't related to her in any way, something about the colors red and white made her feel as if they were telling the truth. Part of Harmony believed them…but the other part hoped it was all a lie. She wanted to run, but her legs didn't move.

"But Harmony, it is me. I am your mother."

"LIAR!" Harmony screamed. She formed red crystals all over her body, but they faded back. Something prevented the girl from attacking.

"I see…" Terella glared. "Don't worry, my dear. You will soon see the truth." Terella said. "Now, before we go, I have something to take care of…" One of her hair tentacles tightened and there was a cry of pain across the room.

Chiro tried to break free from the grip of the hair, but he choked instead.

"CHIRO!" The team cried out. Nova wiggled her tail lose, turned the end of it into a fan, and used the blades to slice the hair wrapped around her. Then she sliced the hair around Chiro, and then moved on to the rest of the team.

"Thanks Nova!" Chiro exclaimed.

Terella watched as the strands of cut hair fell to the floor and faded into sparkles.

"I see. You do not know the mistake you are making, foolish simians. Give up now or you will regret it." Terella growled.

"Never!" Chiro replied. "We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force! And it is our job to protect Shuggazoom! We will never give up!"

"Alright. If that is your choice."

Her hair swung forward and the monkey team dodged. The long tentacles made large holes in the hard bone walls, but of course they changed back to normal as the Citadel of Bone always did.

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" Otto sliced off her hair, but it all grew back quickly. She wrapped around his torso and slammed him into the ground.

"FLAME FIST FURY!" Nova sent fire toward Terella, but she used her hair as a shield and sent an attack right back at her.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Antauri used his energy attack. The woman winced, but was able to reflect part of the attack back at the silver simian.

"MONKEY FU!" Chiro used his attack. Terella made an attempt to block, but the power primate burned through her hair and hit the woman straight on.

"Mother!" Rubella ran over to the woman's side. However, Terella stood up.

"If this is how you want to play, so be it. I will give you one last chance to surrender, Hyper Force. If you refuse, then say goodbye to Shuggazoom and your lives!"

Chiro hesitated for a moment. He looked at the rest of the team. Harmony still sat in the room in disbelief.

"It's up to you kid." Sprx said.

Chiro shook his head.

"No. We won't give up. You will be stopped. You CAN be stopped!"

"Very well then." Terella said. She wrapped her hair around Skeleton King, who began to cackle, and Rubella, who blew a raspberry at the heroes, and they vanished into thin air, teleporting someplace new. The whole Citadel began to rumble.

"The whole structure is going to crash!" Antauri exclaimed.

"Hurry! To the Super Robot!" Chiro exclaimed. The team began to run out. Gibson turned around.

"Come on, Harmony! We don't have much time!" He exclaimed. The girl just sat there mumbling to herself.

"What's wrong?" Jinmay asked.

"Harmony won't respond!" Gibson replied.

The robot girl grabbed Harmony's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Snap out of it Harmony!" Jinmay yelled. "There are more important things to think about right now! You can debate this later but for now you have to come back to the robot with us!"

Harmony blinked and shook her head.

"You're right Jinmay! I'm sorry!" She said. Then she followed Gibson and Jinmay back to the robot.

* * *

><p>"Alright, it should have enough power to get us out of here, but Skeleton King did a lot of damage!" Otto said.<p>

"Okay. Let's go team!" Chiro opened the door and made sure everyone got inside. Then the robot began to take off and fly out of the Citadel of Bone. When they got out, they watched as the massive ship landed into the Savage Lands and burst into a thousand pieces.

"Phew. We made it." Sprx sighed.

"But the battle isn't over yet." Antauri replied. He turned to the screen and they all looked to see what appeared to be a massive war. Shuggazoom's new military versus the three villains, but sadly, the villains seemed to be winning.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Yeah, not much for me to say right now. I'm tired. And I wanted to update. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Terella floated above the city, her long hair stretching off to attack the military. Mr. Bristle watched as the fighters went in, only to be struck down by the glowing white vines. One by one, the tanks were taken out. The few aircrafts they had where tightly squeezed in the tentacles. The citizens screamed, running for safety. The woman didn't destroy any houses, but soon there were only a few soldiers left along with Mr. Bristle.

"We have to help them!" Chiro said. "Alright team! Jinmay, come with me to the Torso Tank Driver!"

"What can I do?" asked Harmony.

The teen thought for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"I can take her with me in the Fist Rocket." Gibson said.

"Alright. Monkeys Mobilize!"

Each team member went to the appropriately colored tube, Jinmay going with Chiro and Harmony with Gibson, and they were shot into the different vehicles.

The spare seatbelts were given to the two girls and the robot disengaged. It wasn't long before Terella noticed the Hyper Force coming for them.

"Alright team! Formation X!" Chiro exclaimed.

The torso tank driver and the foot cruisers surrounded Terella from the ground, while the fist rockets and the brain scrambler circled above her.

"You fools." She said to herself. "You can easily surrender and have your lives spared. I'll just end this quickly and take my daughter back."

The vines raised to the air and darted quickly into the vehicles. One pierced the side of the fist rocket 4, causing Gibson and Harmony to cry out. The torso tank driver swerved to the side as several tentacles came from all sides. Chiro gripped the steering wheel tightly and Jinmay dug her fingers into his seat, hanging for dear life even though they were still on the ground. The vines continued to come after them, both vehicles making the proper maneuvers to avoid the attacks.

"She's targeting Chiro and Gibson!" Antauri exclaimed. "We have to block her attacks!"

"Right!" Nova, Sprx, and Otto said in unison. The foot cruisers aimed their attacks at the tentacles, keeping them from hitting Chiro and Jinmay.

Antauri and Sprx kept close to Gibson's aircraft, shooting off any vine attacks. Suddenly one aimed directly at Sprx and his ship began to crash. Another vine swung down and Nova's foot crusher cruiser had a humongous dent on the top. Both vehicles were unable to work, and the simians just managed to get out with minimal injury.

"Nova! Sprx! Are you alright?" Chiro exclaimed.

"I'll be alright Chiro! Just be careful!" Nova answered.

"I'm okay too! But watch out kid! You seem to be this lady's target!" Sprx added.

"Alright!" Chiro said before swerving to the right to avoid another attack.

"Hang on Chiro!" Otto shot at the vine, causing it to break into long strands that floated to the ground before fading into sparkles. Then he caught up and drove next to his leader, to stay on the lookout for another strike.

"Thanks Otto!" The boy looked at his screen, trying to find any kind of weak point to stop the attack from Terella.

Antauri shot at the top of the woman's head, but his attack was blocked by a few short vines kept up for defense. Then he shot off another attack from the vines, however, one of the large hair tentacles struck at one of the aircraft's wings and Antauri was sent to the ground. He ejected from the vessel and avoided getting hurt.

"You're mine!" Terella exclaimed, her blood red eyes flashing as her hair went to grab the fist rocket 4. "I know you're in there Harmony!"

Harmony screamed as the rocket dove down quickly to avoid being grabbed.

"Just hang on!" Gibson said, charging up one of his vessel's cannons and firing at Terella, who brushed the attack off and leaped into the air. Her hair grabbed onto the fist rocket and she pulled herself onto the aircraft. Then her hair broke an opening in the top.

"Return my daughter to me!" She demanded.

Gibson took out his drill and pointed it at the villain. Harmony just ducked behind him in fear, the red and white colors once again traumatizing her.

Terella placed her hair in front of her body as a shield.

"Just try and attack me!"

Suddenly a mysterious object smacked the woman in the face and she fell from the fist rocket. Gibson turned to see a red crystal falling with her.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Harmony screamed, showing crystals of the same red hue on her arms. She breathed heavily and turned to Gibson, who wasn't sure what to say.

Terella sent her hair off, drifting slowly back to the ground. Otto and Chiro both kept their vehicles back at a distance in case of any unexpected attacks.

The woman held the red crystal in her hands, looking at it as if it was a picture of a lost loved one or an old memento. Then she crushed it, slowly turning it into dust in her clenched fists.

"Is that so?" She whispered. "I'll give you all one last chance."

She turned to Chiro.

"Surrender now team. You will be left unharmed if you give my daughter to me." She used telepathy to make her message heard by the team. "None of the citizens of Shuggazoom will be harmed. Give us the city…and my daughter…and everyone will be fine."

"No…" Chiro said. "We can't let you have Shuggazoom. It's our job to protect it! And leave Harmony alone!"

"Well…I'll let you face the consequences…" Terella said. Suddenly her hair began to glow, sending an odd vibration across the whole planet. There was a great flash! Everything became engulfed in light. The heroes shielded their eyes. Then the light faded. The sky had become deep red, as if the sun was setting in the middle of the day, and all of the buildings seemed old and crumbled, ready to collapse at a single slight touch.

"What happened?" Chiro exclaimed. The whole city was in ruins. Terella had vanished and the fist rocket 4 landed nearby.

"What's going on?" Jinmay asked.

"I don't know…Monkey team! Is everyone alright?" The teen asked.

"Harmony and I are alright." Gibson responded.

"I'm okay." Otto added.

"We're okay, kid." Sprx said. "I found Nova."

"I'm also in good condition, but something is very wrong." Antauri said.

"Gibson, can you scan Shuggazoom and see what's going on?"

"Well…my scanners are picking up life forms…but this can't be right…the feedback isn't very clear…whatever happened, it's unable to pick up any results. All it says is everyone is alive. It should be safe to look around as well."

Chiro hopped out of the torso tank driver and examined the city. Everything was a wreck, but he didn't see anyone. He had no idea where the citizens were hiding. Jinmay climbed out and followed him.

They moved along until they found one of the tanks built for the military. It took a lot of damage from the battle but it appeared to be still intact. Whoever rode it in might be alright.

Chiro looked at the robot girl and she nodded before using one of her robotic weapons to break a hole so they could examine the inside. There was a young man in there, but when they pulled him out, his skin and hair were ghost white and his eyes were a blood red, along with red markings running down from his eyes to below his neck.

"It's…It's like a curse!" Chiro exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry if it's been a while. I had exams and I'm trying to get these next few chapters done so I can get to book three of this trilogy, which will be the best part. :3<strong>

**I also started a new Invader Zim fanfiction, so if you like that show go check it out. **

**AND I have an ask blog on Tumblr for SRMTHFG! Google "Ask The Hyperforce" or go to my deviantart page (My user name is the same as here: pikurosonai00 ) and click on the featured deviation: Ask The Hyperforce. There'll be a link in the picture's description to the tumblr! And you can ask without an account because it accepts anonymous questions. :3**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chiro gently put the man back down and took a step back. This was wrong. This was very wrong. He felt his body begin to go cold.

"What…what happened?" He asked. Jinmay looked at the pale man in concern. It reminded her of when Valina attacked her and the city.

"Chiro! There's a problem!" Sprx said over the communicator. "I found Mr. Bristle and he's in bad shape! We need to help him!"

"What?!" The boy turned to his girlfriend and she nodded. They ran to find Sprx.

The team was eventually reunited, and in front of them was Shuggazoom's mayor. He was also affected by the curse, his skin white and his eyes turning red.

"Chiro." He coughed.

"Mr. Bristle, be careful. Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know…I feel cold and…I…I'm…I'm sorry I failed you. We couldn't defend the city on our own."

"It's alright Mr. Bristle, none of us knew this would happen. It's not your fault. Just rest."

Mr. Bristle sighed and went into a state of unconsciousness.

"Why…" Chiro mumbled. "How did this happen? Why did this happen?!"

"Chiro…" Jinmay tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" He looked up to see what was floating closer to the ground. Terella, the evil white witch who he now hated with passion, was gently making her way to the floor.

"I tried to warn you." She said. "All I wanted was for you to return my daughter Harmony to me without struggle. Our family would be reunited and we would rule over the Universe together easily. But you had to play the hard way, Chiro. And now I must take my daughter by force, and end you." She sent a strand of hair toward him. Chiro used the power primate and ripped it away with ease. Suddenly the cluster began to regenerate, wrapping around his wrist and pulling him closer to her.

"CHIRO!" The monkeys screeched, leaping toward him ready to free him from the villain's grasp.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" Terella grinned. The strand wrapped completely around the boy and tightened around his windpipe. He gagged, struggling to get free so he could breathe again. "Unless you would like to cause him any more pain than necessary. If you try to break my hair, you will strike your precious chosen one too. Those pathetic weapons will have no effect."

It was true. Her hair was now combined into one big wrap around the teen. Any blow that would set him free would also leave him severely injured or even kill him!

"STOP! PLEASE!" Jinmay cried out.

"Then would my daughter step forward so that way she will finally be with her family and we can gain ultimate power?"

Everyone turned to Harmony, who fearfully watched from the sidelines. She was shaking. Every look at that evil white woman made her want to throw up, but she was trembling so badly she couldn't. Taking a small step forward, she started to go to Terella.

"Harmony!" Chiro gasped.

"Yes child…come to your mother…" She held out her arms and smiled. Harmony looked into those eyes. The lady spoke the words a loving mother would say…but affection…warmth…happiness…they didn't even exist in this woman. Those deep blood red eyes…that vine like hair…none of it seemed caring at all. But with each step Harmony took, she watched as Chiro's restraints loosened. By the time she was close enough for Terella to caress her cheek, she heard her friend take a deep gasping breath and fall to the floor. In an instant, the Hyperforce ran to their leader, glad to see him alive.

"Excellent…" Terella said softly. "Finally, once again, we're a family."

"NO!" Harmony smacked the witch's hand away. "We're not family! I would never be related to horrible people like you, who try to hurt others! You almost killed my friend! And that stupid Rubella girl too! I do NOT want anything to do with you!"

The woman took her hand back, shocked and hurt.

"Fine…if that's what you want? So be it…" She stepped back, floating again. "My next destination will be planet Earth. There I will spread my curse further, gaining the energy from all those you ever loved or knew! Good bye, Harmony, my darling." Terella turned into a glowing white orb and shot into the sky.

"No…" Harmony whispered. "Not Earth…" Then she whipped around and turned to the team. "CHIRO! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I have no idea what she wants to do with me!"

"It's okay, Harmony." Chiro rasped. "It's not your fault. She's crazy. But we can stop her."

"Chiro…" Antauri mumbled.

"Kid, you know this isn't our ordinary bad guy, right?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah, you almost died!" Otto whimpered and hugged his friend.

"Seeing what just happened, the odds of us defeating her are…very slim…" Gibson shook his head, redoing calculations over and over again in his head.

"Don't say that!" Jinmay said. "Chiro's helped us go through a whole war against Skeleton King! If he thinks we can beat Terella, then we can!" She turned to her boyfriend and hugged him. Chiro smiled and hugged her back.

"Then we're off to planet Earth team!" The boy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>After the Super Robot turned back into one piece, the team checked and made sure it was in okay condition for a long trip to planet earth.<p>

"How is it, Otto?" Chiro asked.

"Well, a lot of the limbs are deeply damaged. There are huge dents in the fist rocket three and foot crusher cruiser six. And fist rocket four has a big hole in it. We can make it to Earth, but if the robot splits up, those three ships will crash in an instant." The mechanic replied.

"Great, so Gibson and I are stuck on the ground?" Sprx groaned.

"Hey, I'm already used to that, Sparky." Nova crossed her arms.

"We have to get there quickly, before Terella gets too powerful." Antauri added.

Suddenly there was a banging noise. The screen of the robot showed who it was. It was a woman in a brown cloak with long silver hair.

"Gillian?" Harmony mumbled. The door was opened and her foster mom ran in.

"Harmony! Thank heavens!" The lady cried out. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She wrapped her arms around her adopted daughter and sighed.

"But Gillian, what are you doing here?" Chiro ran up to the two.

"Well, I became suspicious when Harmony didn't give me a phone call today. Also…a bottle in my medicine room was missing."

"What?"

"I have a cabinet filled with potions and cures and remedies. Inside was a green and purple bottle."

"Green and purple?" Harmony mumbled. "Wait…I think that was…the same bottle Rubella and Skeleton King used to…"

"RUBELLA HAD IT?!" Gillian snapped.

"Yes, but why are you so scared about that?!"

"Because…because…it was given to me when I adopted Harmony…" The woman looked at her feet. "When I went to the orphanage and filled out her papers, they went to give me her belongings such as clothes, her favorite toy…and they gave me the bottle. It had a note on it that said _Warning: Contains a powerful cursed spirit._ _The white demon lies within. It is not safe to keep on the planet of her child's origins."_

"You mean…" Nova whispered, loud enough for the others to hear. "…that bottle had Terella in it?"

"And 'planet of the child's origins' means…" Everyone turned to Harmony and Gillian. The girl turned to her foster mother.

"You mean this bottle had my own mother in it and you never even told me?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"No…no no no…" The girl put her hands on her head. "T-Terella isn't my mom!"

"She is…she's been cursed and sealed away…somehow Rubella got ahold of it and let her go."

"No! I don't believe this!"

"Harmony…" Gillian held out her arms.

"Stop! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too dangerous, Harmony! I did it to protect you!"

"NO! I'm tired of this! No more lies! No more nightmares!"

"Nightmares?"

"Just leave me alone, Gillian…" Harmony wiped her eyes. She went over to one of the pod chairs and sat down, turning away from everyone. Chiro stared at Gillian, who had closed her eyes.

"Chiro…we have to leave…" Antauri tapped his leader's arm.

"Where are you headed?" Gillian asked.

"Earth. That's where Terella said she was going. We have to stop her before she helps Skeleton King and Rubella rule the universe." The leader answered.

"I'll help you. It won't be easy to defeat her, but we must try for everyone."

"Alright." Chiro nodded. "Set course for Earth!"

The robot's engines started and shot into the sky. Otto and Antauri scrambled around for supplies. Chiro kept an eye on the robot's monitor, watching the auto repair and fuel gauges.

Gibson went over to Harmony and put his hand on her arm. Without even looking at him she growled.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it."

Sprx and Nova were both staring out the window. The golden furred simian gasped as she looked back at Shuggazoom. It was no longer the cute pink planet. It was a deep red color, showing the ruins from far away. She could've cried. Sprx grabbed her hand and she turned to him. He smiled, as if to say "We'll get through this." She smiled back and nodded, telling him "You're right."

Stay tuned for book 3: A Mother's Love

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. Long time no update, but a big thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like my little story here. Even though I don't really need a break, I have a couple other stories I want to work on and then I will be starting book 3 which should be the best out of my trilogy here. Again, a big thanks to you all! Don't forget to REVIEW this chapter!<strong>

**Pikurosonai00 out...until next time. X3**


End file.
